


Самая необычная крестная

by WTF_Kings_2019



Series: 2-й левел, драбблы [4]
Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Gen, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 13:17:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17581580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Kings_2019/pseuds/WTF_Kings_2019
Summary: Маленького Джека навещает друг.





	Самая необычная крестная

Название: Самая необычная крёстная   
Автор: WTF Kings 2019  
Бета: WTF Kings 2019  
Размер: драббл, 464 слов  
Персонажи: Смерть, Джек Бенджамин  
Категория: джен  
Жанр: мистика, почти флафф   
Рейтинг: PG-13  
Краткое содержание: Маленького Джека навещает друг.  
Размещение: только после деанона  
Для голосования: #. WTF Kings 2019 - "Самая необычная крёстная" 

— Здравствуй, Джек, — сказала Она, появившись посреди комнаты. 

— Здравствуй, — ответил мальчик и кинулся подавать ей кресло. 

Она села, подперев голову рукой, и ласково посмотрела на Джека. 

— Самому-то тебе хочется учиться в кадетском корпусе? — спросила Она, словно продолжая недавно прерванный разговор. 

«Всё-то ты знаешь», — подумал мальчик, видевший свою гостью в последний раз полгода назад. 

— Отец считает, что это самое лучшее, что можно со мной сделать, — повторил он случайно услышанные слова Сайласа. 

— А ты? — настаивала женщина. — Согласен с отцом? 

— Да, — кивнул Джек. — Как иначе я стану?..

Он с легкой тревогой посмотрел на собеседницу. 

«Разумеется. Воинская слава, — припомнила Она собственное обещание. — Будет тебе слава, мальчик». 

— Я не забираю свои Дары обратно, Джек — твёрдо сказала Она. — Но не все бывают им рады.

Джек поднял на неё сияющие глаза. 

— Я не боюсь! 

Наклонившись, Она погладила его по голове и сама поразилась собственному порыву. Определенно, наличие тела странно на неё действовало. 

— Не боишься. 

Она прислушалась к мыслям ребёнка. Он находил Её милой, очень милой.

Особенно когда она добавляла своему лицу живых красок и улыбалась.

Глубже его радостных мыслей о Ней клубилась тревога.

Она ободряюще коснулась его щеки. 

— Хочешь спросить меня о чем-то, Джек? 

Мальчик собрался, словно перед препятствием, сглотнул и произнес: 

— Ты ведь не фея?!

— Не фея, — признала Смерть. — Потребовалось время, чтобы сообразить, Джек?

Джек медленно кивнул.

Сообразил он действительно далеко не сразу и постыдным это не находил.

Он был совсем маленьким, когда увидел Её в первый раз. За кого ещё он мог Её принять? Но после нескольких Её визитов пришлось признать, что у его подруги есть свойства, которые сказочным феям никогда не приписывались.

Её посещения сопровождала череда смертей: одного из слуг, папиного министра, папиного генерала, какого–то большого друга дяди Кросса и ещё одного папиного министра. 

— На этот раз, — тихо произнес Джек, — это не папа, мама или Мишель?

— Нет, — сказала Смерть. — Хочешь, я предупрежу тебя о них заранее? 

— Пожалуй... пожалуй, не надо, — помедлив, ответил мальчик. — Но спасибо.

И, словно оправдываясь, добавил:

— Мне правда нравится, когда ты приходишь. 

Он не стал произносить вслух: «Но я каждый раз волнуюсь, кого ты заберешь». 

— Я могу приходить к тебе просто так, — предложила Смерть. 

— Правда?! – оживился Джек. 

— Конечно, — улыбнулась Смерть. 

Не так уж часто Ей бывали рады. 

— Но все-таки скажи мне, Джек, зачем тебе становиться великим воином? 

Мальчик не раздумывал ни секунды.

— Хочу быть как отец. 

— Понимаю, — протянула Смерть. — Ты спасешь их, и они полюбят тебя. 

Мальчик смотрел на неё во все глаза. Он ещё мало понимал, но перспектива его захватывала. В конце концов, он был всего лишь ребёнком. 

— Всё! — отрезала Смерть, вставая. — Учи географию. Поступать ты будешь сам, не рассчитывай на мою помощь в этом. Вообще на мою помощь не рассчитывай. 

Глядя на то место, где она стояла мгновение назад, Джек думал, что это справедливо. Героям положено самим преодолевать трудности. 

И, как ни крути, мало кто может похвастаться такой необычной крёстной, как у него.


End file.
